Rex Plays Doll
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Rex finally gets a girlfriend, two, actually, but is the cost worth the reward? Old enemies return and some new friends say hi. Summary for chapter one only. Chapter two summary is in Chapter two. Sorry for length of first chapter, I got a little carried away. Rex&Holiday, Brex.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. I'm sorry about the multiple pairings. I couldn't decide which I liked more so I used them all. The Nanite Containment machine is the machine Rex uses to offload the Nanites he takes from the EVO's he cures. I didn't know the actual name. I do not own One's human form. I used Pai Mei from Kill Bill Volume 2

* * *

Rex Runs Out

It had started an easy run for Rex and Six. Breach had been spotted outside a maximum security prison and a lot of guards had been found unconscious inside. Unfortunately, nothing was ever easy for Rex since Black Knight had taken over.

When Rex and Six got to the Prison there was only one thing wrong. There was no prison. It was a french restaurant. There were people inside eating and talking quietly and no one seemed to be even a little scared.

"Uh, this is the right address, isn't it Six?" Rex asked.

"Um...yes," Six said. "This is the address they gave me."

"Are you sure César gave all of your memories back?" Rex asked.

"Positive," Six said. "Why?"

"Because you're carrying around a Katana instead of your Magna Blades," Rex said.

"My Magna Blades are getting rusty so César is making me a new set," Six said.

"Oh," Rex said. "I prefer my BFS."

"That thing is too big and is hard to swing," Six said.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Bobo asked.

"Fine," Rex said. "So if this is the right place, where's Breach?"

"Good question," Bobo said. "Let's scope the place out. I'll start with the buffet."

"I don't think so," Rex said holding Bobo by the back of his shirt. "The last thing we need is to have the cops escort us back to Providence."

"Agreed," Six said. "Bobo, Rex, you both stay here. The other last thing we need is for Rex to get us all kicked out of another restaurant for trying to flirt with the waitress."

"That was an accident!" Rex said. "She over reacted. I wasn't really trying to grab her butt! I was...um...just stretching."

"Yeah sure," Bobo said. "And I never created a robotic version of me so that I could take a day off and gamble."

"You what?" Six asked.

"Oh...um...did we forget to mention that?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Six said. "I thought it was so he could sleep."

"Nah," Bobo said. "I do that enough on missions."

Six and Rex shared a look then sighed. Six turned and walked into the restaurant and Rex sat on a park bench.

"You know, you really should pay attention when your friend is looking for a dangerous EVO," said a young girl's voice next to him.

Rex leaped off the bench and into the road as he spun to look at the owner of the voice. It was Breach. Rex suddenly heard a trailer truck's horn blare and looked to his left. He saw the truck, but before it could hit him, a swirling red portal opened next to him and Breach pulled him out of the way. The portal closed and the truck continued without any damage.

"Why did you save me?" Rex asked.

"Because I'm not here to fight," Breach said. "I'm here to join Providence."

"Rex?" Six called. "Why are you talking to Breach?"

"She wants to join Providence," Rex asked.

"Why would you want to work for Black Knight?" Six asked.

"Don't you work for Providence?" Breach asked.

"Not anymore," Rex said. "Now we're our own team."

"Oh," Breach said. "Then I want to join your team."

"You'll have to ask White Knight," Six said.

"Anyone else think it's a bad idea to have the girl that works for Van Kleiss to work on the team that has the most powerful Nanite in existence?" Bobo asked.

"She saved me from Van Kleiss on more than one occasion," Rex said. "She's not as bad as you think. Just give her a chance."

"Fine," Bobo said. "Just stop acting like a lovesick puppy."

"I'm not acting like a lovesick puppy!" Rex said.

Breach didn't say anything but she didn't need to. Before anyone could say anything Providence arrived. The first thing they did was catch her in a net so that she couldn't make any portals. The second was to shoot Agent Six in the stomach with a pistol and just blow Bobo away. Six looked in horror at what was left of his friends while Breach was lifted into the air.

"REX!" Breach screamed.

"How the heck did you guys find us so fast?" Rex shouted at the Providence jet. Before Breach was taken much higher Rex activated his Boogie Pack and BFS. He flew up and cut the rope above the net then caught Breach and flew back down to the ground to grab Six. Then he flew them away as fast as he could. After about five minutes it became apparent that they weren't going to escape but that was fine. Rex had a safe house in about another mile.

"Don't worry Six!" Rex shouted over the wind. "I've got a first aid kit in the safe house!"

Six nodded but just then Rex heard a gun go off. He looked back and saw that there was a sniper trying to shoot him.

"Yeah right," Rex said. "He'll never hit me."

Just then the sniper fired again and the bullet destroyed one of the wings on the Boogie Pack. Rex felt the pain somehow and had a mini seizure causing him to practically throw Breach and Six away from him. He regained control but only had enough time to save one. He closed his eyes and made the BFS. The broke off the blade and threw it at Breach. She seemed to know what to do because she flipped over and the blade cut the net without hurting her. Then she made a portal and reappeared next to Six. Rex fixed the Boogie Pack and flew to them. He caught them and began to try to slow down but it was too late. He smashed into the ground hard and created a huge crater.

He felt the bones in his legs practically explode and screamed in pain. The others weren't seriously injured but Breach was knocked unconscious. Rex created his Rex Ride and drove up to Six. His ride was seriously damaged because his legs were broken. He rode over to Breach and picked her up then drove into the nearest building and the Rex Ride fell apart. Six groaned and dragged himself over to the wall. When he was in a sitting position he used his Katana to cut his Shirt into bandages. He was about to cut the bullet out when Breach used a tiny portal to remove it for him. He wrapped his stomach with a few bandages then told Breach to use the others to make splints for Rex's legs.

Breach did as she was told and about two minutes later she put them on. Then she dragged Rex to the wall next to Six.

"Sorry Six," Rex said. "Guess we won't be making it to the safe house."

"It's okay," Six said. "I already called Holiday."

"Can't believe I'm saying it but I hope she brings White," Rex said.

"Me too," Six said.

Six passed out a couple minutes later and Breach checked his pulse. It was faint but he would live. She knelt next to Rex and he smiled at her.

"I guess this isn't a very good first day huh?" Rex asked.

"You should've seen my first day in the Pack," Breach said.

Rex laughed for a moment then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He heard a jet overhead and heard something heavy hit the ground. A moment later he heard Breach screaming.

He opened his eyes and saw White Knight holding a supercharged cattle prod against Breach's neck. He created the Slam Cannon and blasted White Knight in the back. White dropped the cattle prod and Breach collapsed. White turned on Rex and saw that Rex was looking at Breach like he was worried.

"What's with you?" White Knight asked.

"She's my friend!" Rex said. "She saved Six's life and saved mine!"

"Sorry," White said. "We can't trust her."

"Yes we can!" Rex said. "Take Six back, I'll catch up."

White picked up Six and then shook his head disapprovingly and walked out. Rex heard White Knight's armor's thrusters activate and a moment later they shut off. Rex rolled onto his stomach and dragged himself over to Breach. He was fighting the urge to scream in pain the entire time. It only got worse when a hammer fell of the a shelf over him and landed on his leg. When he finally got to her he shook her gently but she didn't wake up.

"Breach," Rex croaked. "You have to wake up."

His vision began to blur and he passed out. Just after he did Dr. Holiday landed and detached her life line. She ran over and checked Rex and Breach's pulses. When she found that both were alive she carried Breach to her line and connected her. Then Breach was lifted up and Holiday went back for Rex. She lifted him and carried him over to where the line had been. It was lowered back down and she hooked it back up. White lifted them up into the jet and then Holiday flew the jet back to their base and immediately took Six into the makeshift operation room. After a couple minutes she realized that the bullet wasn't there and simply closed the wound. Unfortunately she saw that there had been poison on the bullet. There was no way to save Six. A moment later Breach walked in and Rex wheeled in in his new wheel chair. They both saw the hopeless look on Holiday's face and felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," Rex said. "I tried to get him to the safe house but there was a sniper."

"Don't worry about it," Holiday said. "You couldn't have helped him anyway. It's poison."

"I could remove it," Breach said.

"No," Holiday said. "It's too late."

They stood in silence for a moment until César walked in with a shiny set of Magna Blades. Six woke up at the same time and smiled.

"Hey Holiday," Six said. "Think I might need to take a rain check on that dinner."

Holiday nodded while fighting back tears. César realized what was happening and his face fell.

"Breach," Six said. "Don't screw it up."

"I won't," Breach said.

"Rex," Six said. "I want you to have my Magna Blades. That way you won't get your but kicked when you can't use your powers."

Rex smiled and nodded then his smile faded and he looked at the floor.

"White," Six said. "Where is he?"

"Just outside the door," White said.

"You're a good soldier and friend," Six said. "But you need to talk to your teammates before you assume someone it the enemy."

"I will," White said.

"César," Six said. "Be good to your little brother."

César nodded and Six laid his head down. He took a deep breath and smiled, then he was gone. Holiday instantly began to cry and Rex put an arm around her shoulders. It was a good thing he was taller than her or it would have been really awkward. Holiday turned and began sobbing into his chest and the others all left.

The next few weeks were strangely quiet and no EVO's did anything. Rex spent those weeks trying to cheer Holiday up. It was weird how much she actually seemed to cheer up when he was around. It was like she was almost back to normal.

"What are you working on Doc?" Rex asked one day when he found her using a micro scope.

"Trying to make an antitoxin to whatever killed Six," Holiday said.

It was the first time anyone had said his name since his death.

"How's it going?" Rex asked.

"Almost done," Holiday said.

"Good," Rex said. "Then we won't have to worry about it."

"Done," Holiday said.

She turned around and saw Rex leaning on the railing of the walkway that her lab was set up on while holding out a present. She suddenly remembered that it was her birthday. She took the box and shook it. It was too small for a book but too big for a ring. Those were the only two gifts he had ever given her. She didn't know where the ring had gone but she still had and used the book. It was really a super computer that looked like a book on the outside. He had made it himself and she was eternally grateful for it.

"What is it?" Holiday asked.

"Just open it," Rex said.

Holiday sighed and tore the wrapping paper off then pulled the cover of the box off. Inside it seemed like an empty box. She glanced up at him and saw him grinning so she looked again but it was just a box.

"A box," Holiday said. "Just what I always wanted."

"It's not a box it's a..." He trailed off as he looked inside and saw that it was empty. "Breach!"

He called while holding his hand behind his back. A portal passed behind him and he caught the present when it fell into his hand.

"Turn around and close your eyes," Rex said.

Holiday did and he pulled the present out from behind his back. He put it around her neck and clasped it behind her then told her she could open her eyes. She looked at it and saw that it was a necklace with a personalized pendant. It was a Katana and two Magna Blades forming a '6'. Holiday smiled at it then turned back around and hugged Rex. Rex hugged her back and after a moment she pulled away and then kissed him. His eyes widened but then he closed them and kissed her back. After a couple seconds Holiday pulled away and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Holiday said.

"It's okay," Rex said.

"No it's not!" Holiday said. "I'm twenty six and you're sixteen! There's nothing okay about that!"

"Holiday," Rex said. "I'm not really sixteen. I'm eighteen."

"That's no better!" Holiday said.

"And you're only twenty," Rex finished. "César changed your memories so that you would think you were older and that I was younger. He never said why."

"I'm twenty?" Holiday asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "Still think it's wrong?"

"I...I don't know," Holiday said. "No. I...I just-"

She was cut off when Rex kissed her and began to return the kiss. After a few minutes they both pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Breach said as she stepped out of a portal.

Rex and Holiday stepped away from each other and Breach just smirked.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"There's an EVO attacking the North end of the city," Breach said.

"Let's go," Holiday said picking up a machine gun.

The three of them walked through a portal that Breach opened and found themselves on the jet. Holiday piloted the jet to the EVO. It was about the size of a mountain and looked like a giant tick.

"Wow," Rex said. "Anyone think that's a real tick?"

"Best guess is no," Holiday said.

"Yes it is," Breach said.

"I've got one in my dollhouse," Breach said. "They're really fun."

"Terrific," Rex said. "How do they fight?"

"They spit acid," Breach said.

Rex grimaced and jumped out of the jet. He activated his Boogie Pack and BFS then flew to the tick. He tried to cut his way in with both the BFS and the Battle Saw but neither made a mark. He moved to its eye but before he could do anything it opened its mouth and spit acid at the jet. He watched as it flew toward him while melting and crashed beside him then exploded. The last thing he saw was Holiday fly past.

When he woke up he saw that everything was on fire and nothing seemed to be like it should be. He stood and looked around. The Tick was gone and everything was burning but he couldn't see anyone. Then he saw something he recognized and his heart sank. There was a row of scooters that were perfectly lined up. Only one place could possibly have that.

"Breach!" Rex called out. "Can you let me out of your dollhouse now?"

A moment later a red portal opened and he stepped through. He was standing next to the tick and it didn't seem too happy to see him. Rex looked around and saw Holiday lying a little ways away with a piece of jet on her legs. He pushed it off of her and shook her gently until she woke up.

"What happened?" Holiday asked.

"I'm not sure," Rex said.

Holiday's memories came flooding back and she blinked then tried to stand. One of her legs snapped loudly and she collapsed back screaming. Rex told her to stay put then flew back up to the tick's eye. He turned on the Battle Saw and began to shred his way into the tick. After a couple minutes he came back out and the tick began to turn brown. Then it imploded. Rex landed next to Holiday and before he could say anything she kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back and they stayed like that for several minutes before braking apart and looking around. There was no sign of Providence when they should have been there a long time ago. There was also no sign of Breach.

"Breach?" Rex called. "Breach!"

"You don't have to be so loud you know," Breach said next to him.

He jumped and turned toward her. She had two others with her, Cricket and Circe. Rex nodded to them and cricket smirked and winked but Circe just stared at him for a moment then smiled and nodded back.

"What now?" Rex asked.

"We would like to join," Cricket said.

"Sure," Holiday said. "Um, we might need another way back though."

Breach cleared her through and they all looked. She had a portal behind her and when they looked sh shook her head and walked through. Rex helped Holiday up and they all quickly followed and the portal closed behind them. Rex helped Holiday over to his old wheelchair and she sat down in it then smiled.

"How awkward is this?" She whispered. "Three girls that all had a crush on you are all on your team."

"You say awkward, I say lucky," Rex said.

Holiday smacked his arm and he just smirked.

"Time for bed rest Doc," Rex said wheeling Holiday toward her room.

"Aw," Holiday said.

Holiday was able to tuck herself into bed so Rex went back out and to the only TV in the building. The girls had already taken it over. He sat down in an armchair and tried to watch the soap opera they had on without complaining. After a second Circe turned the TV off and looked at him.

"So Rex," Circe said.

Rex started to leave but Cricket pinned him down with her foot and he couldn't help but notice how short her skirt was.

"Okay fine," Rex said. "Ask."

"Are you and Holiday together?" Circe asked.

"Yes," Rex said.

"Good for you," Cricket said removing her foot.

Rex started to get up again and Circe extended her mouth to get ready to scream so he sat back down.

"How did it start?" Circe asked after retracting her mouth.

"After Six died I was trying to cheer her up and it just happened," Rex said.

Circe opened her mouth to speak but just then there was an earthquake and the building began to collapse. He instantly ran toward Holiday's room but before he could get there Cricket tackled him and before they even hit the ground the roof over Holiday's room collapsed. Cricket started to help Rex up but the ceiling over them collapsed as well. Rex caught it with his Smack Hands and saw Circe get pulled through a red portal. When the cave in was done Rex pushed the rubble off of himself and Cricket then looked around. The hole building was gone and Providence soldiers were surrounding him and Cricket.

"Breach," Rex said. "Now."

A red portal opened under Cricket and she sank through then it vanished and Rex flew into the air. He flew around the soldiers while they shot at him but none hit him. Eventually he activated the BFS and began killing the soldiers. After five minutes he was done and landed. Breach came out of a portal and Rex turned on her.

"Did you save Holiday?" Rex snapped a lot more harshly than he had meant to.

"No," Breach said. "There wasn't enough time."

"WASN'T ENOUGH TIME!?" Rex shouted. "IT TAKES YOU LIKE TWO SECONDS TO PULL SOMEONE INTO A PORTAL!"

"I'm sorry!" Breach said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I tried! I wasn't fast enough."

Rex felt terrible but was still angry. Instead of taking his anger out on her he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and he noticed that she was about his height now.

"Rex," Cricket said. "I'm sorry about Holiday."

Rex looked at her and nodded. He knew that he couldn't have saved Holiday and new that she had saved his life.

"I'm sorry," Cricket said again, this time on the verge of tears.

"It's okay," Finn said. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Breach took them all to her doll house and they used it as their base of operations. They went back and found what they could of Holiday's body and gave her a proper burial in Breach's dollhouse. When they were done Rex didn't eat, sleep, or speak to anyone for days. They knew he didn't want to be alive anymore because he had lost most of his old friends. Noah had died in a car accident about a month ago.

"Rex?" Cricket called as she knocked on his door. "Supper's ready. You should try to eat."

"I don't want to eat," Rex said. "I want to die."

Cricket opened the door and saw Rex laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, just as he had been since Holiday's death. She sat next to him and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Would Holiday want you to just give up?" Cricket asked.

Rex slowly shook his head then looked at the wall on the opposite side of her. She sighed and walked to the door.

"I wish you would at least eat something," Cricket said. "If not for you then for Holiday."

Rex didn't move so Cricket walked back to the kitchen. She was about to say that he wasn't coming when he walked into the room. Cricket smiled a little and told him he could go sit down and she and Circe would get the food. He nodded and walked to the table. He looked like crap. His eyes had so many bags that it looked like he had lost a fight, his hair was a mess and needed to be cut, and he was thin. They set the table and handed out chicken noodle soup. Everyone ate excepts Rex. Rex mostly just played with his. He had a couple noodles but that was about it. When Cricket looked, he had managed to draw Holiday with his noodles and chicken.

"Not to tell you to ruin your artwork but you really should eat," Circe said.

Rex didn't answer but he swiped his spoon through his artwork and it spread out through the bowl. He ate some more then pushed his bowl away and laid his head on the table. After days of keeping everything bottled up inside he finally began to cry. He was silent and barely moved at all but every once in a while he would sniff and Cricket had seen him cry once before. She would never say what had happened though and was glad that he didn't remember. Cricket gently rubbed his back and tried to comfort him while Circe and Breach cleaned up. After a few minutes Rex fell asleep so Breach sent him back to his bed with a portal.

"I feel terrible," Cricket said.

"Don't," Circe said. "It's not your fault and it's not his."

"Who's is it then?" Cricket asked.

"Black Knight," White said as he walked in. "Sorry I've been gone so long. It takes forever for me to collect enough energy for this thing. What did I miss?"

"Holiday's dead," Cricket said. "Rex is tanking it hard."

"Understatement," Circe said. "I bet I can get him to go out with me before you."

"I'm not going to bet about that," Cricket said. Don't you think he's been through enough recently?"

"It will help for him to get his mind off of it," Circe said.

"Then go for it," Cricket said. "I can't stand to see him suffer anymore."

Circe smiled and went up stairs. When she opened the door Rex was hitting a punching bag with Black Knight's face taped on. He wasn't using his machines but it didn't matter. The punching bag was already falling apart.

"Are you okay?" Circe asked.

"No," Rex said.

"Do you want to talk?" Circe asked.

"No," Rex said.

"Maybe...maybe Holiday's death was for the best," Circe said.

"SHUT UP!" Rex shouted at her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"I-" Circe began.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Rex yelled.

Circe's face fell and she left. Rex instantly felt terrible but didn't move an inch to follow. Just then Breach came out of a portal and held something out to him. It was the necklace he had given Holiday.

"I thought you could use something to remember her by," Breach said.

"I...thank you Breach," Rex said taking the necklace.

He put it on and instantly dropped onto the floor. Breach knelt next to him and pulled him into a four armed hug. He hugged her back and silently cried for a long time. When he finally stopped he sat back and looked around. Everything was just as neat as it always was. The building itself was a wreck but everything inside was neatly put in shelves and drawers. His room had a dresser with his clothes, a closet with a Nanite Containment machine, and three shelves that were all neatly covered with pictures from his past. He didn't even remember most of them but he still felt happiness when he saw them.

Breach let go of him and stood. He stood as well and they both sensed it coming. They ran down stairs and saw that Cricket and Circe had sensed it too.

"Why did you collect him?" Rex asked Breach.

"I didn't," Breach said.

Just then an EVO with red and black skin dropped through the roof. It had black spikes on the back of its head and it didn't have a face.

"NoFace," Rex said. "Been a while. How are you here?"

"You think she's the only one with teleportation powers?" No face asked. "It just took me some time to find this place is all."

Just then White appeared behind him and tried to punch him but before he could NoFace grabbed his arm and smashed him against the wall. The glass in his suit cracked and Rex punched NoFace with his Smack Hands. NoFace flew away and Rex knelt next to White.

"You have to stop Black Knight," White said. "You have to stop her from...she wants to recreate that day. Your brother doesn't realize what's going on. You...have to...stop her."

White began to pale and after a moment he turned into dust and fell away. Rex stood and used his Nanites to access White's armor.

"This thing's going to blow," Rex said. "I suggest we strap it to NoFace and send him into space."

Cricket smirked and created some EVO glue in the palm of her hand.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"EVO glue," Cricket said. "We forgot to tell you that I could secrete it if I wanted to."

"That's nasty," Rex said. "But it beats the heck out of my plan."

Cricket didn't bother to ask what his plan was. She covered the chest piece of the suit with EVO glue then nodded. Just as she did NoFace smashed his way through the wall and knocked her into the suit. She instantly got stuck to the armor.

"Cricket!" Rex said.

"I'm okay," Cricket said.

"You're stuck," Rex said.

"I'll be fine," Cricket said.

"How will you get off of the suit?" Rex asked.

"Either I take off my shirt or I don't," Cricket said.

"Then take it off," Rex said.

"Rex she's not wearing anything under it," Circe said.

Rex suddenly blushed and said, "Oh...um, I think I'll go then."

Rex activated his Smack Hands and punched NoFace away then followed. He and NoFace fought for several minutes while the girls worked on trying to get Cricket off the armor. When they did Circe gave Cricket a shirt to wear and Breach pulled Rex back through a portal.

"Do it," Rex said.

Cricket put more glue on the armor and this time when NoFace got back, Rex smashed him in the head with the armor. He got stuck and Breach created a portal to space. Rex threw him through the portal with his Smack Hands and Breach closed it. They all felt their ears ring when the suit exploded. The explosion was engineered to kill EVO's so they could literally feel it.

"That wasn't too bad," Circe said.

"Speak for yourself," Rex said smiling.

"At least it lifted your spirits," Breach said.

"Yeah," Rex said. "Sorry for the way I'm been acting recently."

"It's okay," Circe said.

"We don't blame you," Cricket said.

Breach created a portal and they all went through. They were in Abysus and Rex could feel the Nanite-infused soil making him stronger. The others seemed to feel the same thing because they all smiled. Rex looked around and saw Van Kleiss's castle in the distance. Breach nodded when he looked at her and they all walked toward it. Before long Biowulf and Skalamander met them.

"You shouldn't be here Rex," Biowulf said.

"We're here to get your help," Breach said. "We need to take Providence down and so do you."

"Why should we care about Providence?" Skalamander asked.

"Because they're tracking us as we speak," Rex said.

Skalamander hissed at Rex but Biowulf held up on hand then nodded.

"We'll help you," Biowulf said.

"That's sweet but we really don't need you," Breach said. "Only the Nanite in your basement."

"NEVER!" Skalamander shouted shooting crystal shards at Circe.

Rex stepped in front of them and blocked them with his Smack Hands then grabbed his arm and crushed it. Biowulf growled at Rex but Rex just smirked.

"Today's really not a good day for you to test me," Rex said.

"You will never get the Nanite!" Skalamander said.

Rex activated his BFS and cut Skalamander's arm off. Skalamander screamed and Rex just smacked him in the head with his own arm. Skalamander had finally had enough. He regrew his arm and charged at Circe. Before Rex could do anything Circe extended her mouth and screamed. Everyone but Skalamander plugged their ears. Skalamander was knocked unconscious.

Biowulf ran off into the forest and back to the castle. Rex sighed and they all began to follow. When they finally got there they saw that it was heavily guarded and was ready for war.

"I can get us in and out again," Breach said.

"Good," Rex said. "I'll run distraction. You get them to the Nanite."

Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew into the air and toward the castle. Before he could get there the EVO's guarding it began throwing boulders and stones of all kinds at him. He dodged them all but caught three with his Slam Cannon. He shot them back and knocked out about thirty EVO's then landed on top of the castle and activated his Smack Hands. He began to fight and Breach made a portal and took the others to the basement. They easily found the Nanite but just as they reached it, a cattle prod sailed through the air and hit Breach in the back of the head. It dropped to the ground and she passed out.

Rex finished up on top of the castle and began fighting through the castle. When he finally reached the throne room where Biowulf should have been, his radio went off.

"Rex!" Circe said. "Breach is down! She's fine but Cricket got captured and Biowulf is right behind me!"

"On my way!" Rex said.

He began tunneling down through the ground and dropped to the ground right in front of Biowulf. Biowulf had Circe by the throat with a single claw under her throat. There was another EVO behind him with Cricket's unconscious body under his arm like luggage.

"Put her down Biowulf," Rex said.

"I will," Biowulf said. "As soon as she's dead and you leave."

"You know I won't let you hurt her," Rex said.

"That so?" Biowulf asked.

He drew his hand back and a giant stone ball smashed him in the stomach. He threw Circe toward him and Rex caught her. She was unconscious but was okay. Rex shot a second blast at the other EVO but it was considerably faster. It slid under his blast and charged him. Rex created the BFS and swung it as fast as he could but it was hard for him to go very fast. The EVO planted its foot in his chest and he flew backward. He landed hard and Circe landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to regain his breath while he stood. The EVO still had Cricket so he couldn't go all out but he did have one thing he could do. He smirked and created his Sky Slider. Then he picked up Circe and began to fly away. Before he could go very far the EVO leapt at him. He spun and smashed the EVO with his Sky Slider then caught Circe and flew back to where the Nanite was held.

He landed and checked Cricket for injuries. She wasn't badly injured but she still wouldn't wake up. He checked Circe too but she was barely injured. Breach woke up a moment later and were eyes widened when she saw Circe and Cricket.

"What happened?" Breach asked.

"Biowulf," Rex said. "Get them out of here. I'll be right behind you."

Breach nodded and made a portal. She carried the other two through and Rex grabbed the Nanite. Before he could go through the portal Biowulf landed in front of him and sprinted toward it.

"Breach!" Rex shouted. "Shut the portal!"

The portal shook then closed. Biowulf kicked Rex off and then followed him. Rex put the Nanite in a protective capsule Holiday had designed then got ready to fight. Biowulf charged and Rex created one BFS for each hand. Biowulf attacked quickly and Rex was unable to block them but did manage to cut a huge gash in Biowulf's stomach. Before he could do anything else Skalamander pinned him to the ground.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to save you this time!" Skalamander said.

"I don't need her," Rex said.

He activated his Rex Ride and drove off with Skalamander on back. He went into a small tunnel that was barely big enough for him. Skalamander on the other hand was smashed off the ride and got knocked out. Biowulf looked around and suddenly realized they were in the sewage junction chamber. The walls were all covered in tunnels that were all interconnected and would make it impossible to tell where Rex would come from next.

"Okay Biowulf," Rex said. "Let's see if you know this game. It's called, Dodge Rex!"

Just as he said this, Rex shot out of a tunnel behind Biowulf and slammed into him. Biowulf rolled along the ground for a moment while Rex went into another tunnel. The fight continued like this for several minutes until Biowulf finally decided to cheat and collapsed all the exits but one. When Rex shot out of it, Skalamander smashed his Rex Ride. Rex smashed into Biowulf's chest and Biowulf began to laugh. Biowulf lifted Rex into the air and raised one clawed hand.

"Well what do you know about that Skalamander," Rex said. "looks like you don't get the honor of killing me yourself."

"Oh yes I do!" Skalamander said shooting crystal shards at Rex.

Biowulf moved Rex out of the way then attacked Skalamander.

"Rex is my kill!" Biowulf shouted.

"No mine!" Skalamander said.

"Neither," Rex said loading his Slam Cannon.

Biowulf and Skalamander looked at Rex and Rex grinned evilly.

"I warned you that today wasn't a good day to test me," Rex said. "Now you lose."

He fired and the blast crushed both Biowulf and Skalamander. Rex turned around just as Breach opened a portal for him. He walked through and found himself back at he dollhouse.

"What happened?" Circe asked.

"Biowulf and Skalamander attacked me," Rex said. "I had to kill them."

"At least you're okay," Circe said.

"I'm glad you're safe," Rex said.

Circe blushed slightly and smiled at him. He smiled back and then his smile faded when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID to see it was César.

"Hey bro," Rex said.

"Rex," César said. "You have to listen to me. Black Knight is trying to recreate the accident that took our parents away. She thinks it will make her the sole ruler of the world."

"She thinks what?" Rex asked.

Just then there was a clear gunshot and the line went silent. Rex's blood ran cold as he waited for his brother to say one of his experiments backfired.

"Hello Rex," Black Knight said. "I wish you were here. Then I could just tell you to clean your brother's brains off of the floor."

With that she hung up and Rex dropped his phone. He fell to the floor and just sat there in a state of shock.

"What happened?" Circe asked.

"She killed César," Rex said.

"Rex," Circe said. "I'm so sorry."

She knelt next to him and hugged him but he barely noticed. What he noticed was his Nanites beginning to take complete control. He felt his arm beginning to change but managed to hold the Nanites under control.

"You all have to leave," Rex said.

"I'm not leaving you," Circe said. "Not without my master's Nanite."

Rex shoved her away and his Nanites stopped acting up.

"What did you say?" Rex asked.

"I said, I'm not leaving without Black Knight's Nanite," Circe said.

"You work for Black Knight," Rex said. "That's how they kept finding us! YOU GOT HOLIDAY KILLED!"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Circe said. "I couldn't care less about you or some slut. All I want is to survive the coming war."

Before anyone could do anything Breach stepped out of a portal behind Circe and smashed Circe in the head with a scooter. Circe dropped and Rex blinked in surprise. Cricket did the same and Breach just glared at Circe.

"If you want to be on Black Knight's side," Breach said. "I'll make sure you get there."

Just then Circe jumped up and pulled a knife out of nowhere. Before she could do anything with it Rex caught her hand and drove the knife into her heart. Then he stepped back and looked more shocked that he had killed her than he had that she had gotten Holiday killed. Cricket saw how distressed Rex was so she hugged him. He hugged her back but still looked like he couldn't comprehend what he had done.

"We should train before we go after Black Knight," Breach said.

"Agreed," Rex said. "But, do you have anywhere a little less depressing, and a little more open?"

"Yes," Breach said. "It's my other dollhouse."

"We should train there," Rex said.

"Agreed," Cricket said.

Rex ran upstairs and grabbed the Magna Blades that Six had left him. He went back downstairs and saw that Breach had sent Circe's body away. He walked over to them and Breach took them to her other dollhouse. It was a huge cliff overlooking an endless stretch of clouds. Behind them was a forest and the sun was just setting behind the clouds.

"It's beautiful," Rex said.

"Yes it is," Cricket said. "Why don't you live here?"

"It's too beautiful here," Breach said. "It reminds me of the one thing I don't have."

"And what's that?" Rex asked.

"Someone to share it with," Breach said.

"Well now you've got two," Cricket said.

Rex smirked. Cricket had missed the underlying meaning of what Breach had said. She was right though. The three of them were friends and would always look out for each other.

"Yeah," Rex said.

"You don't know how to use those do you?" Cricket asked.

"No," Rex said.

Cricket showed him a few very basic moves with them and he began practicing. She was amazed at how quickly he picked them up. After about three days he was amazing at using them and he and Cricket were sparring just for something to do. After Rex beat Cricket a few times in a row, he began to teach Breach how to fight with hand to hand combat. Her having four arms and the ability to move through portals was a huge advantage for her but she still struggled to move each arm individually. After a few hours of training she was able to fight with her oversized arms fairly well and was good enough to hold her own against Rex.

"Not bad," Rex said after he had been pinned by Breach.

He had purposefully missed a punch that otherwise would have broken her nose and then hadn't reacted when he made an obvious move to pin him.

"I'm getting better," Breach said.

"That so?" Rex asked.

Breach felt something touch her stomach and looked down. Rex was holding one of his Magna Blades against her stomach and the other was pinned under her leg.

"I hate you," Breach said.

"No you don't," Rex said.

Breach got up and helped Rex up. Cricket had gone to get some fire wood so Rex and Breach sat down on the cliff and Breach leaned her head on Rex's shoulder.

"Thank you for teaching me to fight," Breach said.

"Of course," Rex said. "I would hate myself if something happened to you. You and Cricket are all I have left."

Breach was silent for a long time then said, "I love you. I didn't realize it at first. I thought that I just wanted to collect you but even then it felt like I needed to be closer to you. I'm truly sorry about Holiday and Circe. I know how much they meant to you and I can't imagine how much it must have hurt for you to lose them. I can't imagine how much it must have hurt for you to have to kill Circe. But...you saved my life, so, thank you."

Rex didn't say a word. He knew that she was being honest and that it was difficult for her to say it. He also knew that everything she said was right on the money.

"Breach," Rex said. "Ever since you left the Pack...you've gone out of your way to try to be my best friend. When I lost six, you were there for me. When I nearly died, you saved my life. You saved my life even though I was there to fight you. When I lost Holiday, you tried to cheer me up. Even when I got mad at you, you just kept trying. You've been there for me every time I've needed you. The truth is...I love you too."

Breach stared at him in disbelief for a second then hugged him. He hugged her back and then she pulled away. She looked at him and smiled then looked away. Rex smiled too and and kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled at him and then kissed him. He kissed her back and they only stopped kissing when Cricket walked out of the forest and saw them. She dropped the wood and covered her mouth but somehow still mad a chirping sound.

"You can chirp?" Rex asked. "Since when?"

"Forever," Cricket said. "But I can't control it. Usually it's when I'm surprised and embarrassed at the same time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"It's fine," Rex said. "Right?"

"Of course," Breach said. "It's not like we were going to try to keep it a secret."

Cricket smiled a little and picked the wood back up. Rex realized that she still had Circe's shirt on and that it was about one size to small so it was very tight. It was also low cut and very revealing. He looked away and tried to focus on the noise he kept hearing in his right ear. It was a very high pitch ringing and it was getting louder. It was already pain full and now it was making him nauseous. He put his hand to his ear and the sound jumped to so high that it literally made him collapse. As soon as he hit the ground it was over and he stood back up. He looked around and saw that Breach and Cricket were running over to see if he was alright.

"What happened?" Breach asked.

"I don't know," Rex said. "Didn't you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cricket asked.

"A really high pitch ringing," Rex said.

"No," Cricket and Breach said together.

"Weird," Rex said. "Wonder what it was?"

Just then a giant red EVO with brownish red spikes on his shoulders, huge claws, and fangs crashed out of the trees. Rex's jaw dropped open when he saw him and he pinned the EVO to the ground with his Smack Hands.

"One?" Rex asked. "You died!"

"You know him?" Breach asked.

"Six and me tried to save him," Rex said. "He was incurable."

Rex released one hand and walked over to One. One seemed to recognize him because he stopped struggling. Rex put his hand on One's chest and tried to cure him. After a moment the Nanites moved from One into Rex. One mutated back and Rex blinked in surprise at One's appearance.

One was about five foot four with a long white beard down to his waist and white hair in a bun with an arrow to hold it in place. His mustache was as long as his beard and his eyebrows were bushy and were so long that they were able to be combed up enough to reach his hair line. He was Chinese and was wearing a jiake.

"Wow," Rex said. "You're not what I expected."

"You're Rex," One said. "You said I was, incurable."

"You were," Rex said. "I guess I got better at it."

Rex asked One to teach them to fight and he agreed for weeks he trained them and didn't stop until they could all hold their own against them. He didn't seem to mind that it took a while.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Payback is a bitch. Rex makes sure of that. Enemies fall, and Rex's history is revealed, a little. Rex&Cricket.

* * *

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. I own the flashback of the shootout.

* * *

Payback is a Bitch

After five weeks of training Rex and his friends were finally able to hold their own against One. Rex knew it was about time for them to go after Black Knight. Breach still couldn't use her smaller arms separately but that didn't matter given how skilled she was now.

"I think we should go after Black Knight," Rex said.

"I agree," Breach said. "We've delayed long enough."

Cricket agreed and it was decided that One would stay behind. They knew he could handle himself but he seemed to be tired after coming back from the dead. Breach created a portal to the main prison that Providence used and they began searching for any EVO's that could control themselves well enough to help them. The first ones they found were Skwydd and Tuck. Rex shorted out Skwydd's collar and Skwydd looked confused.

"Where am I?" Skwydd asked. "Rex look out! It's Breach!"

Skwydd pulled Rex away from Breach and Rex began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Skwydd asked.

"She's not an enemy anymore," Rex said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh," Skwydd said. "Wait, isn't she like twelve?"

"No," Breach said. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh," Skwydd said. "Cool. Rex, what about Tuck?"

Rex shorted out Tuck's collar and then they all continued looking. After less than five minutes they found Quarry. He was collared but the collar didn't seem to affect him much.

"Hey Quarry," Rex said. "I'd free you but I'd much rather have a hole in the ground to remember you by."

"Good luck with that," Quarry said. "I'm Black Knight's top bodyguard."

"And yet you're in a prison cell," Rex said. "I must say, that's an odd way to safe guard someone."

"Who said I wanted to safeguard her?" Quarry said. "You can kill her for all I care. Heck, I'll help you do it. All I want is freedom."

"And I would let you go, why?" Rex asked.

"You wouldn't," Quarry said. "But then again, you won't even live long enough to find Black Knight without me."

"We don't need him," Breach said.

"No," Rex said. "He's right. He can get us to Black Knight alive. In exchange, I'll let him go, for now."

"Excellent," Quarry said.

Rex shorted out Quarry's collar and opened the cell door. Quarry stepped out and held up iron shackles. Rex knew his plan. Quarry meant for them to wear them so that Black Knight would think that they were prisoners. Rex nodded and all of them put the shackles on. Quarry then led them to the main Providence base. There were hundreds of snipers on the outside and they all had their guns on Quarry and the others the moment they were in range. Quarry had been right that they wouldn't have made it to Black Knight.

"Stay calm Rex," Quarry said. "The last thing we need is for you to have one of your episodes."

"You know what happens to me?" Rex asked.

"What do you think happened to my head?" Quarry asked.

"I'm glad I left a mark on you," Rex said.

Quarry led Rex and the others threw the base to the room that White Knight used to live in. Then he pressed a button under the desk and a secret door opened. Quarry led them through and when it closed, a single light came on in the center of the room and they all saw Black Knight sitting in a throne. Quarry led them in and threw them at her feet. When he did he slipped a key into Rex's hands. Black Knight waved him away and Quarry bowed them left.

"Hello Rex," Black Knight said. "So nice of you to finally join me."

"You killed Holiday, Six, White, and Bobo," Rex said. "I'll kill you."

"Oh please," Black Knight said. "The only one I personally killed was your brother."

"You deserve to die," Cricket spat.

"You shouldn't speak to the future ruler of the world with that tone of voice," Black Knight said.

"What makes you so great?" Rex asked.

Black Knight snapped her fingers and the rest of the room lit up. It was huge and lined with at least a thousand containers. Rex could tell they were all full of Nanites.

"César finished," Rex said.

"Yes," Black Knight said. "And didn't he do a marvelous job."

"How did you get Circe to work for you?" Rex asked.

"Easy," Black Knight said. "I told her that if she didn't I would make you my first victim."

"So instead she let you try to kill me?" Rex asked.

"She never expected that," Black Knight said. "It took a lot of blackmailing to get her to keep working for me when my men killed Holiday. Her last assignment was supposed to be to get that special Nanite away from you."

"What's so great about it?" Rex asked.

"It allows the perfect combination between organic and synthetic," Black Knight said. "With it, the EVO's that are created from these Nanites will be completely under my control."

"So that's your plan?" Rex asked. "Make an army of slaves and rule forever?"

"Yes," Black Knight said. "I will become the world's second immortal EVO."

"Second?" Rex asked.

"Didn't you know?" Black Knight asked. "Your brother was incapable of aging."

"Lucky," Rex said. "So I guess it would suck if I somehow got loose and destroyed all the Nanites here huh?"

"You won't get loose," Black Knight said. "In fact, you will never leave this room alive. Quarry!"

A round hole suddenly opened in the floor next to her and Quarry rose out of it holding a Morning sat bigger than his torso. Rex stood and all of his shackles fell off. He held the key out and tossed it to Black Knight.

"If you're going to try to trick me into thinking you're on my side," Rex said. "Try giving me the right Key next time."

"How did you get out?" Quarry said.

"I talk to machines, remember?" Rex asked.

The others all stood and their shackles fell of as well. Skwydd and Tuck began to run through the containers of Nanites and Black Knight began to follow. Quarry kept his eyes on Rex and Rex nodded to Cricket. She nodded back and ran into the containers to try to help Skwydd and Tuck.

Rex activated his Smack Hands and motioned for Quarry to make the first move. Quarry charged and swung at Rex but Rex caught the handle of his Morning star and broke the tip off. He threw it back at Quarry and Quarry dodged it which allowed it to destroy a couple dozen containers. Quarry attacked Rex with his hands and Rex fought back but Quarry was far faster. After a second Quarry smashed Rex's Smack Hands and Rex pulled out his Magna Blades. Quarry smirked and attacked again but this time Rex was able to easily evade Quarry's attacks while slashing at anything within reach. After a few minutes Quarry caught both of Rex's blades and kicked Rex away.

"Now what will you do?" Quarry asked.

Rex created the BFS but Quarry caught it on the first swing and snapped the blade off then swung it at Rex. Rex dodged the blade for a little while but then Quarry managed to nick his leg and Rex lost all the feeling in it. A nick with the BFS was down to the bone. He scrambled back but Quarry kept following him. When Quarry was in range again he lifted the sword but then Breach landed a blow to his stomach that sent him flying. The BFS blade flew through the containers and cut several in half.

"Not a bad hit Girly," Quarry said standing. "But not bad is not good enough."

Breach got ready to fight and when Quarry charged she sent her bigger arms threw portals at him but he dodged them all. When he was right in front of her she suddenly went nuts and began beating him with every appendage she had one at a time. She had finally learned to use her smaller arms separately. Rex struggled to his feet and was about to help her when Quarry landed a blow to the bottom of her rib cage. The blow itself made a sonic boom but Rex also heard Breach's ribcage explode.

"There you little bitch," Quarry said. "How does that feel?"

Just as the words cam out of his mouth, one of Rex's Punk Busters collided with the mostly intact side of his face and he flew into the containers.

"Breach!" Rex said kneeling next to her as he released his Punk Busters.

"You have to leave," Breach said. "Please."

"I won't leave you," Rex said.

"You have too," Breach said. "I set this base to self destruct while you were fighting Quarry. You have to go."

"She's right Rex," Cricket said. "We have to go now."

Breach lifted one of her smaller arms and created a portal. It was also the only arm that she could still move.

"When I die, the portal will close," Breach said. "You need to go through now."

"I won't leave you!" Rex said.

Cricket lifted Rex and carried him through the portal. The moment they were through it closed. Rex rolled out of Cricket's arms and crawled away on his back while glaring at her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rex screamed. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

"No Rex," Cricket said. "You couldn't have. It was too late for her. You know that."

"You should have left me there," Rex said.

"I couldn't," Cricket said. "I couldn't lose you. Not again."

"Again?" Rex asked.

"What do you remember from your time in our gang?" Cricket asked.

"I don't-" Rex said, then passed out.

Suddenly he was crouching behind a wall and he could hear guns going off. Outside there were more cops than he could count. The cops were shooting at something but it wasn't him.

"Perfect," Rex said. "All I had to do was get a bunch of good cars without incident and the boss would have let me walk."

Just then he heard Cricket scream a a dark blue goo splattered all over the ground next to Rex.

"Oh come on," Rex said. "Now I have to get my hands dirty."

He stepped out from behind the wall and hid behind a car instead. The car was on its side and was covered in bullet holes. Cricket and Tuck were shooting Desert Eagles at the cops and the cops were shooting back with AK-47's. Skwydd was laying on the ground. One of the cops had somehow managed to shoot him in the head. He would live but he wouldn't remember anything from that day. Rex pulled out his personalized Glock 20 and began shooting at the cops. He hit three in the leg and two in the stomach. Then a sniper shot at him and hit him in his right shoulder.

"Rex!" Cricket yelled.

"I'm fine!" Rex said.

Cricket ran over and helped him into the building and Tuck brought in Skwydd. Then Tuck closed the door and the cops surrounded the building.

"I told you I'm fine!" Rex said when Cricket tried to dress his wound.

"We all know that's not true," Quarry said stepping out of the shadows. "You failed me Rex."

"Your top bodyguard was a mole," Rex said.

"Was?" Quarry asked.

"He's dead now," Rex said.

Quarry smirked and walked over to Cricket. He smirked and Rex clenched his fists.

"You're very beautiful," Quarry said. "I'll make you a deal Rex, if you can pull yourself out of this mess and still get me three cars, I'll let her live."

With that Quarry threw Cricket over his shoulder and ran into the shadows. Rex was about to follow but something made him stop. He looked around. There was a garage door but Rex was sure it was probably covered. Tuck could get away without anyone noticing and could even take Skwydd with him. Rex couldn't get away without being caught.

"I've got an idea," Rex said. "You take Skwydd and get out. When you're out, start taking cars to Quarry. You have to get Cricket away from him."

"What about you?" Tuck asked.

"I'll hold them here," Rex said.

Tuck was silent for a moment then nodded. Rex nodded back and picked up Cricket's Desert Eagle. He crouched behind several stacks of tires that would give him cover from the front and back doors. Tuck turned into a very long piece of cloth and wrapped around Skwydd. Then he shot through the air and out a skylight with Skwydd. Rex crouched and when the cops broke the door down he began shooting. After about three minutes the back door was knocked down as well and Paul began shooting at cops on both sides. After about three minutes a cop managed to get up to him and knocked the tires over on him. He laid there as the last of the cops ran over to him and saw Tuck attach to a lamp post on the street and swing away with Skwydd.

Rex didn't try to resist when the cops arrested him and he was taken to a tiny prison cell that he shared with a man so large that Rex was surprised he could even lift his own weight. After about three hours of interrogation Rex was finally left in the interrogation room alone. He was handcuffed to the table but that wasn't too difficult.

"Pathetic," Rex said.

He was stronger than a human because he was an EVO. Other than strength he didn't have any super powers. He was, however, able to cure other EVO's. He pulled on his handcuffs until they broke. Then he walked out without worrying about the cameras. Before he got out he stopped at the Control center and released a virus into the cops' system. Then he strolled out and walked into a back alley. Tuck met him there with a car.

"It's number three," Tuck said. "I figured you'd want to be there."

"Yeah," Rex said.

Rex got in and Tuck drove them to Quarry's Base of Operations. When they got there they were led to a basement that looked like a torture chamber. The walls were lined with every torture instrument under the sun. Cricket was chained to a long table that had a crank attached to the chains. It looked like it could be used to rip her in half if the user wanted.

"Cricket!" Rex said running over.

"Rex," Cricket said. "It's a trap."

Just then Quarry appeared and punched Rex away. Rex stood and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He could hear Tuck fighting somewhere in the distance but he was focused on Quarry. Quarry charged at Rex again and Rex fought. They were almost an even match but Quarry didn't seem to have a limit to his energy. Every time Rex landed a hit that cracked Quarry, Quarry would return the favor with a blow that would break a bone. After a half hour Rex finally lost the energy to stand. Cricket tried desperately to pull her hands free but couldn't. Quarry walked over to Rex and put his hands together then lifted them into the air. Then he brought them down and created a crater when his hands hit Rex's face.

"REX!" Cricket screamed.

Quarry stood and began to walk back to Cricket but before he had taken three steps, a giant, square, orange, metal hand grabbed his leg. Quarry didn't even have time to look back before he was thrown into a body-shaped cage filled with metal spikes on the back and front. Quarry slammed inside the cage and it slammed closed. It locked in place and began to shake as Quarry tried to get out.

Suddenly a giant shifting mass of pure Nanites shot out of the crater and became a giant orange robot EVO. Cricket had never seen it before but already didn't like it. It began destroying the city with laser blasts and after a moment one laser destroyed the cage Quarry had been in. Quarry wasn't hurt but was very mad. He leapt into the air and smashed the robot in the back of the head. The robot caught him and one of the shoulders became a cannon. The cannon shot a ball of metal at Quarry but Quarry caught it and threw it back. The robot was hit in the face and dropped Quarry. Then it began focusing all of it attacks on him. Its other shoulder became a cannon as well and they and the lasers began shooting at Quarry and leveling everything around him without hitting him. After a couple seconds Quarry leapt at the robot again and this time one of the cannons hit him in the face and half of his face was destroyed. Quarry lost consciousness and the robot's legs grew larger and then it jumped into the air and went all the way to Mexico without landing. It began destroying Mexico as well and after a few minutes it was defeated by a group of providence soldiers and turned back into Rex. The only thing different about him was that he was a bit younger and didn't remember anything from before he became the robot.

Rex suddenly sat up and looked around. Cricket had set out a sleeping bag and pulled him into it. Then she had gotten a rag and soaked it in ice water and placed it on his forehead.

"I remember," Rex croaked. "I remember everything."

"How much is everything?" Cricket asked.

"I remember everything I ever forgot," Rex said.

He asked Cricket if Quarry had tortured her after the shootout and Cricket told him that he hadn't but the look on her face didn't seem to agree. He dropped the subject and got up. He checked the clock on his phone and saw that it was Christmas Eve. He pulled out a necklace he had been planning on giving to Breach and put it on. It was a yin and yang symbol on a silver chain. Breach would have liked it. He also pulled out a small rectangular box. Wrapped in pale green wrapping paper with red ribbon. He handed it to Cricket. She wanted to open it but decided to wait until morning. She smiled at Rex and he looked distant. They spent most of the day training and when they were done they had supper and went to sleep.

The next day Rex was awoken by Cricket flinging her arms around his neck. He blinked in confusion and she started snoring. She was still asleep so he pulled her arms off of his neck and slid a little ways away from her. She began to shake and whimper so he took her hand. She stopped shaking and smiled a tiny bit and he couldn't help but smile too. Then images of Holiday, Circe, and Breach flashed through his head and he pulled his hand back. She woke up and looked around. Before they had gone to sleep she had been on the other side of the fireplace. Now her sleeping bag was right next to his.

"How did I get over here?" Cricket asked.

"I don't know," Rex said. "You were having a nightmare. What was it?"

Cricket didn't answer for a moment then said, "I was back on that table. I was watching you die again and again and again."

Rex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. After a moment she pulled out the box he had given her and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of an angel. It was silver with diamond forming the angel's robes.

On the back were the words, "Angelum meum, nunc et in perpetuum."

It was Latin for, "My angel, now and forever."

Cricket smiled and stared at the inscription. She had never known weather or not Rex had felt the same way she did before but now she knew he did.

"I love you Cricket," Rex said. "I did even when we were working for Quarry. I should have told you the truth."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Cricket said. "We still wouldn't have been together."

Rex knew she was right but also knew that he had to leave her behind when he went after Black Knight again. He couldn't allow her to be hurt.

"I'm going to fly to town and get some food," Rex said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Cricket kissed him and he kissed her back. She knew where he was really going and that he didn't plan on returning. After a couple minutes he pulled away and activated his Sky Slider. Then he shot into the air and flew toward the nearest city. He knew that the only other place Black Knight would go was a base in the same city he was going to. Cricket didn't know about it but he did know that she had placed a tracer on his sleeve when she had kissed him. He didn't take it off and didn't mind that she would follow him. Because he also knew that she wouldn't follow for a half hour.

When he reached the base the guards let him in and one led him to a coliseum in the center and he found Quarry waiting.

"Hello Rex," Quarry said. "Didn't take you long to come back.

"You killed Breach," Rex said. "You raped and tortured Cricket. I'll tear you apart then glue you back together just to do it again."

"Cricket?" Quarry asked. "You mean that bug girl that was such a bad shot that she couldn't even hit a simple cop from ten feet away? I'm not sure I know who you're talking about."

Rex pulled out his Magna Blades and charged Quarry. They fought for several minutes and while they did Rex threw a tracer at Black Knight and it stuck to her cape. She made no move to remove it and instead she got up and left. Rex was able to track her inside his head so while he fought Quarry he waited. As he expected she went to the surface. The moment she was clear he put his Magna Blades together and activated the magnetic mode then leapt onto Quarry's shoulders. He drove the blades hilt-deep into Quarry's back. Quarry instantly became a giant super magnet.

Rex jumped off and activated his Smack hands then made them spin. He tunneled his way out and the base collapsed on Quarry and all of the soldiers inside. When Rex got to the surface he saw Black Knight flying away in a jet. He loaded his Slam Cannon and activated his Boogie Pack then flew after her. A sniper leaned out of the jet to shoot at him and Rex blasted him with the first shot. The second shot slammed into the back of the jet and the other sniper fell out when he lost his balance. The last shot destroyed one of the thrusters. The jet began to spiral and then crashed. Rex landed next to the wreckage and Black Knight climbed out. Rex activated his BFS and Black Knight pulled out a Rapier. She charged but before she could get halfway Rex snapped the blade off and threw it at her. She dodged it but when she looked back he was pointing a Desert Eagle at her. The worst part was that she was now mere inches from the barrel.

"Good riddance," Rex said as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered Black Knights head threw her eye and when it left it took the entire back of her head with it. Her body dropped to the ground and Rex dropped the Desert Eagle. He was surprised at the amount of hate he had toward her. Before he could do anything an EVO that looked like a red male angel landed in front of him.

"Thank you," the EVO said.

"For what?" Rex asked.

"I was trapped inside of Quarry," the angel said. "You saved my life so now I will grant you exactly one wish."

"Wishes aren't real," Rex said.

"If you do not wish to even pretend then I shall go," the EVO said.

"I am going to try," Rex said. "I wish that everyone that Black Knight and Quarry killed was alive again."

The EVO nodded and closed its eyes. A moment later Breach stepped out of a portal with Six, César, Holiday, Circe, Skwydd, Tuck, Noah, White Knight and Cricket. Rex smiled when he saw that they were all alive. He tossed Holiday her necklace and then turned back to the EVO.

"What will you do now?" Rex asked.

"I think I'll let you cure me," the EVO said. "I'm tired of being an EVO. I miss my family."

Rex nodded and cured the EVO. It turned out to be a man in his late forties. He walked away after being cured and Rex turned back toward his friends.

"Not to kill the mood but you do realize that now you have to choose between us right?" Breach asked.

"I know," Rex said.

"Actually you don't," César said. "When I died I was working on a device that could make copies of a person."

"A cloning device?" Rex asked.

"Yes," César said. "But there is a limit. There can only be two clones of a person in existence at a time. When a clone dies, another can be made but no more than two can exist at once."

"So basically," Rex said. "I still have to choose one of them to leave behind."

"Yes," César said.

"Then," Rex said. "I choose Holiday."

"Why?" Holiday asked.

"Because you still have Six," Rex said. "And let's face it, he was always more important to you than me."

Holiday smiled but didn't say anything. He was right and she knew that none of the others had anyone else.

"So which of us will the real you stay with?" Circe said.

"First let me make myself very clear," Rex said. "After what you did, the only reason I'm forgiving you is because Black Knight explained everything to me. If not for that, I would kill you on the spot."

"So what's your answer?" Breach asked.

"Cricket," Rex said. "I'm sorry Breach, I truly am, but I can't live without her."

"It's okay," Breach said. "I mean, technically you and I will still be together."

"True," Rex said.

"It will only take me a week to finish my research," César said.

"Um, what base was your research in?" Rex asked.

"Alaska of course," César said.

"Providence has a base in Alaska?" Rex asked.

"It's new," César said.

"I'll take him to the base," Breach said. "See you soon Rex."

Breach and César left and the others just kind of stood there for a moment. Cricket laced her fingers with Rex's and he did the same.

"Now what?" Rex asked.

"Vacation," Noah said.

"Agreed," Six said. "Anyone up for Hawaii?"

"Actually," Cricket said. "I was thinking more, Japan."

"You live in Tokyo," Six said.

"I know where she means," Rex said. "I agree with her. See you guys around."

With that he wrapped his arms around her and activated his Boogie Pack. He flew her to Japan and quickly found the spot she had wanted to go. It was a field just outside Tokyo that they had spent most of their time when they worked for Quarry. It had every kind and color of flower in existence and was surrounded by Japanese Cherry Blossom Trees. There was one tree in the center of the field and they had once worn a spot next to the tree down flat from sitting there so often. They sat under the tree in the same spot they used to and just stayed there for a long time.

"You know, I never came back here after you left," Cricket said.

"Did you know it was me at the time?" Rex asked.

"No," Cricket said. "All I knew was that a monster came out of your crater and you were gown. I thought it took you with it. Part of me wishes that's all that had happened."

"Then we might not be together," Rex said.

"True," Cricket said. "I'm happy the way things are now. All of our friends are back and I have you. I have all I could ever ask for."

Rex kissed Cricket then said, "Even after my clones are made you'll still have me all to yourself."

Cricket smiled and laid her head on his chest. She was happy and knew that Rex meant what he had said.

A week later César used some of Rex's DNA to make two clones. One clone wore all black and was Breach's and the other wore mostly red and was Circe's. Everyone was happy for a while. About a day after everyone was revived, Rex had told Breach to introduce Six to One and Six had gotten an old friend back.

About a month after Black Knight was killed, Rex and his clones married Breach, Circe, and Cricket, and Holiday married Six. Breach and her clone of Rex had a daughter named Lily. Circe and her clone had a son named Peter. Rex and Cricket had a son named Daniel and a daughter named Angel. All of their children had their parents' powers but looked completely human. Holiday found out from César that she was sterile so she and Six adopted a young girl named June. Everyone lived happy lives and César never aged a day. Rex and Cricket lived twice as long as they should have but the others all lived normal life lengths. Even Rex's clones lived a human lifespan.

THE END


End file.
